Nessie's Birthday Extravaganza!
by Twilight's newest Vamp
Summary: Nessie is finally fully matured, and life is starting to get interesting for her. All usual pairings... M for future content. Part one of a trilogy. Stay tuned for the second part!
1. Presents

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Twilight.**

**Chapter One  
Presents**

I looked at the tiny girl curled up in my arms. Her heart rate was slow, a sure sign of the peaceful slumber etched into her face. She had been sleeping for three hours now. Not that I minded. I didn't have to move. I was content to just watch her. All day.

Pushing a stray curl off her face, I wondered what it would have been like, to have my own child. The one that drove me to end my life…to be saved by Carlisle. To find love. Sadly, my child wasn't with me…but Edward's was. She looked so much like him too.

I glanced back down at Renesmee, and kissed her forehead. The child stirred against my cool touch, but didn't awake. A cough got my attention, and I smiled at Edward as he stood in the doorway. Bella was right behind him, wiping some spilt blood off her shirt. They had obviously returned back from their hunting trip.

This meant I would have to eventually give up the baby. Back to her parents.

Edward smiled at me. "Mom."

I grinned and shushed him. "You'll wake her." Bella sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder, looking down at her daughter. I leaned against her, thanking my lucky stars for all that she had unintentionally given me.

Edward sat down across from us, watching the women in his life. Three generations. Mother, wife, daughter…how strange it was that I was technically only a few years older than Bella. Edward smiled, his topaz eyes shining brilliantly. "A few years mom?"

Bella looked up. "Hmm?"

I smiled at my son. How could I forget that he read minds. He grinned in response. Bella huffed a little noise at him, mad at being left out. He gave her a wink.

Jasper and Emmett walked in. My other two sons…such handsome men. Jasper hugged Bella. "We're going fishing. Want to come along?"

Bella arched an eyebrow. "Fishing?"

Emmett grinned. "Shark fishing. We usually use Alice as the bait." Edward snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Go on. It's fun. I'll watch Nessie a bit more." Bella laughed and nodded, kissing her sleeping daughter. Edward took her hand, and they all went outside, making jokes about Bella swimming with the sharks.

I waved to them and turned my attention back to my granddaughter. "Ah, Ness…when you're older, there are so many stories I'll get to tell you. Like what it was like living in my time, how your father was so afraid of your mother. I'll tell you the story of Carlisle, and how he saved me." She stirred, but didn't wake. "And of course I'll tell you how your grandpa saved Rosalie, who in turn saved Emmett." I smiled fondly. "They were always meant for each other. It was love at first sight." Renesmee opened one eye. Just like her mother's had been. A deep and warm brown. She put a hand to my cheek…flashing images of her family.

There was Emmett, kissing Rosalie on the porch the other night. Edward and Bella curled up on the couch, playing rock paper scissors. Me and Carlisle painting an old table he had found for me at a garage sale. And lastly, Nessie showed me a scene of Jasper and Alice, laying in the sun together. I understood immediately. She knew they were all in love. But what did that leave her.

I kissed her nose. "Ah, baby Nessie…that's where the story will get the best. You see…Rosalie chose Emmett, Alice found Jasper, and your mom and dad were destined from the moment he saw her." She smiled. "And you, my sweetling, will find love too." I didn't mention Jacob. That was a sore spot in the family still.

Renesmee looked at me with wonder. She pushed her hand to my cheek again, her visions swirling around the pictures of Nahuel and Jacob. I frowned. "No little lovedy…you don't have to love them both." Her thoughts were centered on the two men in her life that weren't family. Jacob, who had imprinted on her…and Nahuel, who had slowly begun to show himself more and more to the family. She knew a bit about Jacob's imprinting…and liked him…but Nahuel confused her.

I sighed and picked her up. "When you're older, you'll understand. This is for you to decide only. I kissed her and set her down to play.

She sat on the floor, watching me walk around, her eyes never leaving me. And I got the feeling that she was happy. Genuinely happy.

**-------------------------**

**6 YEARS LATER**

Nessie POV

"Happy Birthday!" I groaned at the shouts from my family. I had begged and pleaded to have a quiet birthday. But NOOO…Alice insisted. Much to my mom's amusement.

I blinked in the light of the kitchen at the beautiful people around the table…all smiling at me. "Thanks guys."

My dad grinned and kissed my forehead, his breath cool against my warm skin. "Aww, come on honey…it's not everyday someone turns...seven."

My mom embraced me. "You're officially all grown up. Forever." It was strange how we looked the same age. I could pass as sisters with my mom and aunts. Even my grandma. I was seven, with the permanent body of an eighteen year old. Awesome.

My aunt Alice danced over to me, giving me a hug. "Presents!" Her voice was like music to my ears. Presents were always fun. Alice gave me a giant box, with a pink bow on it. I looked at her suspiciously. Like my mother, anything that Alice gave me with a bow on it scared me. I opened the lid, and a grin flashed across my face. It was a beautiful dress. A shiny brown fabric, it had pink dots on it, and a pink ribbon around the waist.

Alice grinned at my expression. It was the dress I had pointed out on one of our shopping excursions. Of course she had remembered. "Do you like? I figured you could wear it to your party today." She held up a pair of the same colored pink heels.

I smiled. "Thanks Alice." I hugged her and grinned at my Aunt Rosalie walking towards me. Another box in her arms.

Rosalie hugged me and handed the box to me. "Careful…" She paused. "This is only a teaser gift."

I was immediately suspicious. Opening the box I laughed in surprise. It was filled with fireworks…lots and lots of fireworks. Oh this party was going to be fun. Rose handed me another box. A lot smaller. I opened it and grinned up at her. "Aww, Rose…"

A beautiful charm bracelet was in the box. It's silver links mostly bare, except for the Cullen seal dangling from one of the rings. I hugged my aunt. Rosalie smiled at me and made room for my Grandma. Esme knelt in front of me and handed me an large book, it's leather covers well warn.

"I think it's about time you have this." I opened the book and smiled. Very old photos of my whole family. And more recent ones as well. I giggled as I saw a picture of my dad, rocking the 1940s look. Emmett looked even funnier in a leisure suit. But the one that really got to me was Jasper. The photo was worn, and very very old. He was in his Confederate uniform, his eyes sharp and watchful at the camera. I looked up at my favorite uncle with a grin. Not much had changed, if anything, he was more handsome now.

I thanked my grandma, and then realized it was the men's turn. Carlisle gave me a new bat to play baseball with, since mine had broken when I had slugged Emmett with it. Who knew vampires could be so hard? Emmett gave me a five thousand dollar check for clothes shopping. To which Alice happily squealed. Five thousand was pocket change to my family, but it was plenty to get me a closet full of clothes I wouldn't grow out of in two weeks.

Jasper grinned at me, and handed me a tiny blue box, with a silver ribbon on it. Inside was a beautiful necklace consisting of a large blue stone, and tiny diamonds shining brilliantly around it. I squealed and threw my arms around him in a hug. I could hear Alice laugh as Jasper held me close for a moment, but then sat me back down. His smile was enough of a gift for me.

He coughed and motioned to my parents. "I think they're next." My dad grinned at him, and tossed me a key chain with a key attached. I looked at it, and my eyes nearly rolled in the back of my head.

"Dad…no way…you're kidding?" He shook his head, and my mom laughed. I ran outside and squealed. Sitting outside was the most beautiful car in the world. A brand new Lamborghini Embolado. It's metallic gray paint sparkled in the sun. I screamed and ran over to the car, my family watching me with smiles. We all loved fast cars. Opening the doors I drooled over the black leather interior, the chrome accents, the advanced electronics. Jacob was going to have a fit.

I heard my dad laugh, and ran over to him, hugging him as tight as I could. He kissed the top of my head and turned me to my mother. She was waiting with another key ring in her hands. "Well, Ness…since we both know this car is far to ostentatious for you to drive to basic locations…" She tossed me the key ring just as Jasper drove out of the garage. I cheered. A shiny black Dodge Charger, fully loaded was mine. All mine.

I hugged my mom. "Thank you soo much! This is the best birthday ever!" Everyone laughed and hugged me. My mom embraced me for a long time, and I could just imagine what she was thinking. Her little girl was an adult. It was a bit much for her to take in. I touched her cheek, reassuring her. I would always be her little girl.

After a while, Alice began to look impatient. "Ok, ok…she's been hugged and kissed enough. I have to go get her ready for her party." She shot glares at Edward. He laughed. "Right…I'll go get things ready."

**TBC. I plan on writing way more. The cars and other stuff are in my profile.**


	2. Dancing Queen

-1**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- pictures of importance in my profile. This is a short chapter…it'll get longer. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

**Dancing Queen**

Alice was evil. I had decided this. Pure, unaltered evil. She played with my hair, talking to herself more than me. We were at odds about what to wear to the party. I wanted to wear Jasper's necklace…Alice said it didn't match my dress. Thankfully, Rosalie came to my rescue with a dark blue party dress. It's halter style accented my shoulders, and the necklace looked perfect with it. We decided to save the brown dress for a different occasion. Mom just watched with a slight look of amusement on her face. Probably remembering how Alice used to flit about over her…not that it had ceased any.

Emmett had said that there were a lot of guests on the list. Including the Denali Coven, and the Amazon Coven. I couldn't wait to see Zafrina again. Mom and Dad had taken me to see her about a year ago. She was amazing…and I wanted to be just like her when I grew up…er…never mind.

I slipped on my dress, and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Bella and Rosalie sighed from the bed they were sitting on. My mom sighed. "Beautiful." I grinned. Alice laughed and fastened the diamond necklace around my neck.

She kissed my cheek and gave me a quick hug. "This is it Ness. You ready for eternity?"

I looked back at my reflection. I had grown up so fast. "Yes. I'm ready. I have you guys…what more could I ask for?" My mom grinned and hugged me. She was my idol…my fairytale princess. She gave me hope that maybe I would have a chance at true love too. Her love story with dad was the stuff of my dreams. I hoped to one day write a book based on them. Maybe I'd call it…Dawn. (A/N- hahaha. Get it?)

Mom grabbed my hand, and together, we walked down to the backyard, where the whole yard had been turned into a party zone. Thankfully it was cloudy, so the vampire portion of the guest list wasn't sparkling. I was nervous about being out with everyone, having everyone treating me like an adult…like one of their own. My mom squeezed my hand and smiled down at me. Her honey colored eyes were shiny and happy. And I guessed that if she had tears to cry, they would be shed right about now.

Most of the wolves had been invited too. Although not all had chosen to attend. We walked into the kitchen, preparing to enter the backyard. Emmett and Jasper didn't look too happy. I gave Jasper a quizzical look as he stopped me and my mother.

Emmett frowned. "Bella…Edward heard some of the thoughts of the pack…"

My mom cocked her head. "Oh yea?"

Jasper nodded. "Jacob is planning something…big."

I rolled my eyes. What else was new? He was always trying to outdo Nahuel. Jasper saw my eye roll and shot me a warning glance. I grabbed his hand, sending him pictures of Jacob being his usual idiot self to Nahuel. Jasper nodded, so fast I almost missed it. Great…the two men in my life NOT related to me were going to get in a fight on MY birthday. Wonderful.

I stuck out my lower lip in a pout. "He better not try anything. Did dad find out what he's up to?"

Emmett shook his head. "No. They started thinking other things." Mom growled, and Rosalie curled her upper lip up in a sneer. Alice placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and we continued to walk outside.

As soon as I was outside, all eyes were upon me. I mingled and accepted people's well wishes. No Jacob in sight. Zafrina gave me a giant hug and told me that I had to come visit her in the Amazon soon. I smiled and agreed. But then my eyes caught sight of Nahuel and all thoughts vanished from my mind.

He approached me much like the men in the romance novels I had read approached their women. His god-like appearance awed me. Or as my mom put it…dazzled. His dark skin dark skin had a slight shine to it, and beautiful eyes sparkled as he saw me. Black hair, deeper than the midnight sky, hung to his shoulders in soft waves. I remembered a quick flash of memory, of a night he had spent with me, watching the stars until we fell asleep. I had told him how much better his hair looked down, rather than braided. And now he honored me with it's style.

Nahuel stepped up to my side, and flashed a grin at me, kissing my hand with his oh-so-soft lips. "Happy Birthday Renesmee." I shivered and smiled at him. He handed me a tiny box. "I didn't know what to get a woman who could have the sun if she so wished it…but I figured a bit of my homeland would remind you of me always." Inside the box was a beautiful clip of silver…a large onyx stone in the middle. He gently clipped it in my hair, and I could feel my heart pick up a bit. Which caused a grin to form on my mother's mouth.

I kissed Nahuel's cheek. "Thank you so much, Nahuel. It will always remind me of you."

He grinned. "You're all grown up now." And I could hear so much hope in his voice. He was one of my constant suitors, and had the ongoing approval from my uncles and aunts. My parents were cautiously neutral.

With a small smile he walked away to join his aunt. Emmett whistled behind me, a huge grin on his face. I made a face at him and stalked off to visit some others.

**---**

Hours went by. Everyone was having a good time, and no sign of Jacob. Yet. I had danced with everyone. Nahuel had proven to be a great dancer. My dad danced with me, keeping me smiling the whole time with stories of my mother's dancing abilities as a human. And of course I got to dance with Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. Exhausted I retired to a table to relax and watch the women in my family shimmy on the dance floors. They were goddesses. Tiny Alice, exotic Rose, and gorgeous Bella. Esme was more reserved, and watched from the side, laughing hysterically. And then he showed up.

"Nessie…" I turned and smiled.

"Hi Jacob…nice of you to show."

He smiled sheepishly at me and held out a large hand. "Care to dance, birthday girl?"

I took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. He let me step on his toes so I was slightly taller to his giant frame. I could hear my uncles mumble their disapproval. Jasper and Emmett made no point in hiding their dislike for Jacob. He spun me in circles, making me laugh.

But then things went downhill. All of the sudden, he stopped dancing, his dark eyes growing serious. He knelt down, looking me in the eyes from his now lower vantage point. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a tiny velvet black box. And my heart stopped.

Jacob smiled up at me. "Nessie, I've waited a long time for you to grow up." I was starting to panic. "And I want to give you this ring, to show you my love and undying devotion to you. I know you're still young…but we were meant to be."

Shit.

I looked around quickly. I saw my parents looking mortified at the predicament Jacob had put me in. My aunts and uncles were livid. Emmett was flexing his hands, wanting to strangle Jake. But the person who got me was Nahuel. His dark eyes were watching me intently…waiting to see what I would do. He was casually standing behind Jasper, his arms crossed, not moving.

Jake cleared his throat. "Nessie? Will you accept this ring of promise?"

SHIT.

I looked around, panic clear on my face. I didn't answer, and took a step back from him. He stood up, his eyes looking confused. Behind me, I could just make out Jasper and my dad stepping forward, their faces serious.

Jake looked back down at me. "Well Ness."

And then I said what I thought I didn't have the courage to say. My voice came out in a whisper. "No, Jake…I just…I can't."

**TBC- hehe…**


	3. Feelings

-1**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- pictures of importance in my profile. This is a short chapter…it'll get longer. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

**Feelings**

I could hear the shocked intakes of breath from the other guests. I heard Alice slap herself in the forehead for not seeing this happening. She could finally see futures involving me, but Jacob was still negative for her. Taking a step backwards, I moved away from Jake, my eyes never leaving his shocked face.

Nahuel was in his background, a look of amusement passing over his godlike features. And for a just a split second I wanted to run into his arms, to show him how confused and torn apart I was. He would understand…he was like me. I turned on my heel and ran. Although not as fast as my vampire counterparts, I was faster than Jacob in human form, and I highly doubted he would phase just to chase me down. No one followed me. Everyone was too shocked to move.

A tear rolled down my eye, and I headed for the one spot he couldn't find me. The spot that only my family and Nahuel knew about. My secret meadow…much like my parents' meadow.

**--------------**

**EPOV**

Bella grasped my hand tightly as our daughter ran by us, holding me back from following her. I sighed and obeyed. Bella stood on her tiptoes and whispered into my ear.

"Let her go, love…she's just had a shock…she'll head to the meadow." I nodded, and focused my gaze back onto Jacob. Poor guy, was looking like someone had just punched him in the gut. I heard Emmett snicker, and hold out his hand to Jasper, who sighed and handed him a five dollar bill. Figures, they were betting on Nahuel.

Alice frowned. "Ness will come back tonight, unless one of us go talks to her now. But I highly suggest that Jake is not here when she returns."

Jacob heard and stomped over. "Oh yea? And why not? She's just as much mine as she is yours."

Rosalie snarled at him. "Yeah right, dog. The only reason we even let you live is because Bella says so. Nessie isn't tied to you, she's a free person." I put a hand on my sister's shoulder, reminding her that there were guests, and to not make a spectacle of herself.

Jasper was rapidly waving calmness at the angry Jacob. I reminded myself to thank him later. But right now my daughter was my priority. Jacob shook his head. "She's going against everything."

Now it was Bella's turn to narrow her eyes. "Excuse me? My daughter doesn't have to do anything you want her to. Least you forget, she's mine…not yours." I saw her look at Nahuel and nod. The dark skinned half-vampire nodded in return and took off running the way my daughter had.

I sighed at Jacob. "Let it be for now, Jake…she's not ready for this." Jake snorted and shot me a death glare. He threw up his hands and stomped off towards the cars. I looked at my brothers. Emmett was thinking of all the ways to kill Jacob, Jasper was just worried about Ness.

Bella kissed me on the cheek. "Nahuel is going to go check on Ness, I think the party is officially over. The only thing we can do now is wait…and try to help her through this."

It then dawned on me that Bella had, at one point, gone through the exact same thing. Two men, offering very different lifestyles, for her to choose from. I could only imagine the pain that my daughter was in.

**--------------------**

**NPOV**

I didn't stop running until I reached the tiny meadow. Throwing myself upon the soft grasses I cried. My mind was racing, putting information together, trying to make sense of the mess that was now my life. Welcome to eternity hadn't started off on a good note.

I heard footsteps behind me and sprang up, baring my teeth. Nahuel smiled warily at me. "You wouldn't bite me, would you Ness?"

Smiling I shook my head and sat down in the grass, waiting for him to join me. He did so, keeping a safe distance from me. I figured he was being overly cautious, but appreciated it none the less. I could feel his gaze upon me, trying to figure me out.

Meeting his eyes, I grabbed his hand, conveying to him that I was alright. "I'm fine, Nahuel. Don't worry about it."

He frowned. "No. What he did was wrong…to put you on the spot like that." I shook my head.

"He wasn't wrong, just over zealous."

Nahuel made a sighing sound and crossed his arms behind his head, laying back down into the grass. "I never would have put you on the spot like that."

I joined him, resting my head near his cheek. "No?"

He shook his head. "No. I would have asked you in a quiet place, far from people. After receiving the blessing from your family. I would not have asked you to make your decision in front of a whole party." He turned to look at me. "You deserved better."

I propped my head up on my elbow. "Better. Like you, perhaps?"

He didn't answer right away, just turned his face back up to the gray skies. After a moment, his soft voice hit me like a ton of bricks. "Yes. Like me, perhaps."

In my silence I contemplated this. To have him…for eternity. Jake wouldn't age either…he was stuck at his age until the Cullens left the area. But we WOULD move. And with Nahuel, I could drink the blood I desired. Jake ate people food…and only sometimes would hunt in his wolf form with me. Nahuel could offer me the understanding that Jacob couldn't. He could offer me the eternity I had earned.

Nahuel stood up, breaking me from my thoughts. "Come on, Ness…we have to get you back. Your parents are worried." I took the hand he offered, but didn't walk. He looked back at me with a questioning glance.

My heart beat faster. "Nahuel…" I had to know. I had to feel it, to make my decision.

His perfect eyebrow arched. "Ness?"

I stepped close to him, inhaling in the exotic scent of his skin. Softly, I pressed my lips to his, raising myself up onto tiptoes to better reach him. His teak colored eyes widened in surprise, but then he returned the kiss. And then it happened. I felt…it. The spark my mother had so often joked about with my father. The feeling of bliss. The sense that I was floating, and only Nahuel's arms around mine were holding me on this earth. We parted, and I smiled up at him. His eyes had grown darker with desire, and I could sense that he was warring with himself.

He kissed me again. "Ness…" His voice was unsure.

I grinned. "Yes?" He grinned back at me and I knew then that I had made my choice. Eternity with him all of the sudden sounded much more appealing than an eternity with Jacob.

He squeezed my hand. "We have lots to talk about. But I think we should get you home." I nodded. We had eternity to talk. I could wait.

As we started to head back, a familiar smell hit my nose. Jacob was leaning against a tree, clad only in his black jeans. His dark eyes were hard, angry…directed at me. Nahuel tightened his grip on my hand as Jake approached us.

I wanted to run. The sight of Jake's strong jaw tightened in anger frightened me. Mentally I called to my father. _Dad! Help. _He would hear me, and bring my uncles and aunts. And the person I wanted most. My mom.

Jake glared at me, and then looked at Nahuel, hate igniting in his eyes. "Thanks for finding her…I'll take her home from here."

Nahuel shook his head. "You are angry. I wouldn't trust her alone with you."

Jake growled at him. I mentally sized both of them up. Jake had size, and sheer brute strength. And of course, his wolf form. I could see him starting to shake, to blur around the edges. Nahuel on the other hand, was a bit smaller, but had the vampire's natural gift of speed and strength. One on one, it would be an even and hard fought battle. My father and Jasper appeared from the trees and made their way over.

Emmett and my mom came from the other side. Followed quickly by Alice and Rosalie. Jasper attempted to calm things down. "Gentlemen…this is ridiculous. Let's all head back to the house. Nessie shouldn't have to go through this."

I growled low in my throat, earning a surprised look from my mother. She looked at me. Her wind chime like voice was…literally…music to my ears. "Nessie? Have you decided then?"

I met her gaze and ever so slightly nodded. She looked at Nahuel, a smile curving her perfect lips. "Well…I never would have guessed." Looking sharply back at Jacob she stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Jake…but I think you should leave for a while. Renesmee needs time."

Jacob looked at me, and all I saw was anger. I had been expecting disappointment. "Fine." He narrowed his eyes. My hand tightened around Nahuel's. "Fine. Let her play with this…half breed. Just remember Ness…I don't give up."

My father and uncles growled at his sinister words. I raised my chin. "That's fine, Jake. Just remember…I don't change my mind easily."

**TBC**


	4. Time Wasted

-1**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- pictures of importance in my profile. Including a picture of Nahuel! Or at least what I think he should look like… This is a short chapter…it'll get longer. **

**Chapter 4**

**Time Wasted**

It had been four days. Four days since I had last fed, four days since I had spoken to anyone, four days since I had locked myself in my room, pondering existence. My body was weak, my stomach growling for food that I did not want. But my mind won over my heart. My parents didn't bother me, they knew I needed time. But I couldn't face them…not yet.

Sitting up on my bed, I dressed in my hunting clothes and took off out the window. I knew they'd hear me…but I prayed they would let me be. Running through the forest, I was able to think clearer than I had been able to in my little room. Pity, I hadn't even given my cars a test drive yet. The scent of a cougar caught my attention, and I veered sharply to the left.

The good part about being a vampire, was that my senses were right on par with them. My skin was hard as there, my teeth just as sharp. I saw the cougar before it saw me, and pounced. It's struggling body went limp in my hands as I fed. The rich blood reenergized me, gave me strength. Four days was a long time to go without for my body. I stood up from my meal and walked out into the moonlight, my eyes on the stars.

"Why me?" I was asking no one in particular. "Why me? Why did I have to be born this way? Why?" In my anger I smashed a rock in my path. Not as impressive as Emmett could do, but nonetheless, it shattered. I screamed out my frustration to the empty night air, kicking at the rock until it was a pile of pebbles scattered in the long grasses.

The smell of my father met my nose before I saw him, and I stopped kicking my rock. Dad emerged from the shadows, his face showing his amusement, his eyes showing his worry. Without speaking, he gathered me up into his arms, sinking down to the ground, and I cried. All my tears, soaking his shirt, and he just held me. Like I was once again his little girl. His cool skin soothed me, and I hugged him.

"Dad."

My father shushed me, rocking me back and forth. "You've had us worried, Renesmee. Your mother was about ready to force you to eat."

I frowned. I didn't like it when my mother was worried. I smiled up at my dad's handsome face. "I'm sorry. I just needed time."

I knew my dad was reading my thoughts, but I just didn't care at that point. I wanted to know what he thought. Touching his cheek, I flashed him pictures of Nahuel and Jacob. He nodded and blew out the breath he had been holding.

"Honestly, sweetheart, I can't choose for you." He kissed my forehead. "Your mother was in the same situation, and even then, I couldn't choose for her. Each guy offers you something different. Nahuel can guarantee you an eternity of understanding. Jacob can't. Jacob can offer you his undying devotion, but he can't understand your thirst for blood. He can love you unconditionally, but won't be able to share your pains. You're a rare breed, Ness."

I nodded and wiped my tears from my eyes. "I'm glad mom picked you." Edward laughed, his teeth flashing white in the moonlight.

"Yes…I'm glad she did too. Or else I never would have you." His face turned serious. "I hate to ask this of you, but we ARE moving soon. To Alaska. We'll be enrolling you in school with us, and if you want to bring along Jake or Nahuel, you can. But only one. You will have to make a choice between them. It isn't fair for the odd man out."

He had a point. I hugged him tight again. "I'll make my decision soon, daddy." And with that, he got up and helped me to my feet. Glancing at the cougar's carcass he raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you're no longer hungry?" I shook my head. He grinned and picked me up onto his back. "Let me show you how a real vampire runs then." And like a bullet from a loaded gun, we were off. I giggled with delight as we ran under the moonlight. He took us to the main house, and together we walked inside.

**--------**

**BPOV**

I heard Edward and Nessie stop at the porch. The door opened and I flew off the couch, embracing my daughter. She had had me so worried!

She grinned and hugged me back, sniffing the air. Relieved that Jake wasn't around, her shoulders visibly relaxed and she danced over to the couch to sit with her grandparents. I looked at my husband, a question in my eyes.

Edward smiled. "She's fine. I found her smashing a rock to pieces. I think the worst is over. She can only improve."

I stepped into his embrace. "Oh, Edward, she'll be happy again?" Edward nodded. I smiled and leaned against him. "Good. It's been killing me these past few days." I frowned. "Did you?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. I told her she would have to choose who to take with us. I think she knows who it is already." His smile widened. "I always liked Nahuel."

I laughed and together we went to join Ness in the living room. She was curled up on the couch, her head in Esme's lap. Esme looked down at her granddaughter fondly. And I remembered a scene from six years ago. When Edward and I had gone hunting. We had returned to find Esme and Ness, on the couch, Esme clearly in love with the little girl. It had warmed my still heart, just as I was touched now.

Jasper tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to face him. His eyes passed from his niece to me. He looked relieved. "Bella, I think tomorrow we should take Ness into the city for some shopping. She has Emmett's check to burn through." Alice overheard and cheered, Ness grimaced. I laughed.

"Sounds like a plan to me. If the princess agrees?"

Ness picked her head up for a moment. "She agrees." And with that, she fell asleep on Esme's lap, her features softening in her sleep.

Edward sighed. "I remember what it was like to watch you sleep."

**--------------------------**

**NPOV**

Alice was dancing around my room, opening the curtains to let the sun in. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, only to come face to face with my mom. She grinned at me. "Rise and shine, sweetie."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Oh…that's right. Shopping today. I smiled at my aunt and mother. "Can I at least get dressed first?"

Alice nodded and threw me my favorite jeans and sweater. She was dressed adorably, in a Gianfranco Ferre white paneled shirt and jeans. Even my mom looked fashionable with jeans and a black Dolce & Gabbana leather jacket. I dressed and showered while they prepared to leave.

We were taking my new charger. I would get to drive. With 5000 dollars burning a hole in my pocket, we drove to the city, and for once, I was excited spending a day with my mom and aunt. Rosalie hadn't come along, she and Emmett had left the day before for a honeymoon to France.

Alice chirped happily about the awesome clothes we were ready to purchase as we walked the mall. By the first four stores, all three of us had arms laden with bags, and had to make a fast trip to the car.

Mom looped her arm through mine and winked at a drooling guy walking past us. "So, Ness…what are your plans?"

I had expected this. "I'm taking Nahuel."

Alice didn't look surprised. The cheater. "Good. No offense, but the dog gives me a headache."

Mom laughed. "Very well then. Hm…We're enrolling as foster kids. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, Alice and Emmett are brother and sister, and you, my dear daughter will be Dad's sister." She giggled. "And I will be the loner with no other relative…Nahuel will be that too."

I smiled in relief. "I can't wait."

Alice held up a black shirt. "Yea, you'll be the bell of the ball."

We walked for a while longer, my eyes searching for the perfect outfit. And then I saw it. The perfect dress. The one I would wear on our first day of school. The one that would give me that extra oomph. It was a beautiful black dress, with a gold belt tied high on the waist, and a gold butterfly for the belt clasp. My mother saw it at the same time and smiled.

Without saying a word, we went in and bought it. Alice cheered, and we headed back to the car. Leaving, I grinned at the pile of bags in the trunk and back seat next to Alice. Altogether, I had 26 new outfits. Not a bad day.

**TBC**


	5. Play Nice

-1**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- pictures of importance in my profile. OH!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You make me happy! It'll get more…plotty soon. I promise. And again…sorry to Jacob fans. I'll write a Nessie/Jacob story just for you!**

**Chapter 5**

**Play Nice**

Whatever I had said about not being a bad day, was wrong. It HAD been a good day…until we got home. I pulled the charger into the driveway, and my mother "uh oh'd"

Alice sighed and pinched her nose. "Why didn't I see this coming?" I gave her an obvious stare, and she smiled. "Damn dog."

Jake was lounging on the porch, waiting for us. Mom whipped out her cell phone and started to talk quietly to dad. He was out hunting with the rest of the family. Alice groaned as her phone buzzed. Jasper. They were on their way back. ETA, 25 minutes. I didn't feel like waiting. My blood was boiling.

Getting out of the car, I slammed the door shut and marched up to the porch. Jake smiled at me. "Hey Nessie."

I growled. "To what do I owe the distinct displeasure?"

He frowned at me. "Just seeing when we were planning on heading up to Alaska."

Alice got out of the car. "You are staying here, dog. I thought that was made clear?"

Jake stood up, completely dwarfing me and Alice. Mom was leaning against the car, watching her best friends argue. He looked at my aunt. "Don't think so bloodsucker. She might have chosen Nahuel, but I'm imprinted to her. I go where she goes."

I hissed through my teeth. But then an idea struck. I smiled at Jake. "Fine. Come along. But I hope you can find accommodations. After all…there's only so much room at the house."

Alice giggled. She knew what I was planning. Me and Nahuel, comfy and cozy in the big house, Jake living somewhere else. It would be pure torture. Bella sighed and walked over to us. "Jake…maybe you should go. Renesmee obviously doesn't want you right now."

He glanced at me, then my mother. "No. I lost you, I won't lose her."

I threw my hands up in exasperation and marched into the house, slamming the door behind me. If he wanted to wait out there…fine. Didn't mean I was coming out. My heart ached for Nahuel. He had returned to the jungles with his aunt after his brief visit, with the promise that he'd, "be on time for school next month". Jake had raised me, I was finding it hard loving him like anything but a father/brother figure. From the window in the living room, I could see Jake and my mother in a heated argument, Alice sitting down watching with an amused smile.

I ground my teeth together and went to the piano room, playing my lullaby that dad had written for me. Biding my time. He couldn't stay forever.

**-------------**

**EPOV**

Jasper grinned at me as we ran back to the house. "I don't know why we're hurrying. Ness is more than capable of taking care of herself. And with Bells and Alice with her…" he shuddered.

Carlisle laughed from next to me, and Esme gave us all a frown. "When are you guys going to see things from Jake's point of view too?"

I smiled at my mother. "Oh come on, Esme…you know you like Nahuel more than Jacob."

Esme smiled her secret smile, and continued to run. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the house. What I saw made my jaw drop. Bella was crouched, ready to spring, as was Alice. Their target, Jake. Jasper looked just as surprised.

We hurried over and I quickly assessed the situation, reading Jake's mind. Oh. Figures, the idiot had opened his mouth again. He had called Nessie a stupid little girl, behind her back…but in front of Bella. Sure, it was said in a moment of stupidity…but still. Jasper was sending waves of calmness over the three, and I prayed that Bella wouldn't attack. She'd feel bad later.

Stepping over to her, I wrapped my arms around her. "Darling."

She turned and smiled. "Hi sweetie. How was hunting? I'm going to kill Jacob now."

Alice straightened and sighed. "No you aren't. He changed your mind. Damn you, Edward." She glared over at Jacob. "I'd get out of here, dog. Before I change MY mind."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame. "Honey…" I had to smile at the heavy drawl he was laying on his speech. It always got Alice to calm down. Jacob growled, but phased anyways, running into the woods. Bella snarled after him.

Esme looked around. "Where's Nessie?"

We all heard the piano from outside. Jasper looked at me. "Mind if I try talking to her?" I nodded, she'd think I was lecturing if I tried. Jasper thanked me and kissed Alice on the cheek. "Behave."

**----------------**

**JPOV**

I slowly walked into the house, heading towards the room with the piano. Nessie was sitting on the bench, playing a pretty song that Edward had composed for her. As soon as she heard me, she switched to a civil war hymn. I had to laugh, it was just like her.

Sitting down next to her, I joined in, playing the harmony. She grinned at me, and together we dueled at the piano. When I had finally let her beat me, Ness looked at me with a amused grin.

"You think I'm crazy?"

I laughed and hugged her to my body. "No. Not crazy." She poked me in the side, and sighed. I could feel her anxiety. "Ness?"

My niece glanced up at me with tears in her eyes. "Jasper? How did you know Alice was the one?"

Shit. Relationship talk. I should have let Edward do the talking. Or even Carlisle. I cleared my throat, thinking for a moment. "Well…I was so lost in the darkness by the time I met her, that she was the only light. It was an immediate response. When she hopped off that barstool to come greet me, I just knew." I remembered the feeling of hope I had when Alice had taken my hand, and it made me smile now.

"She more or less made me love her. Wouldn't have it any other way." Nessie grinned.

Her brown eyes grew uneasy. "Will I ever find love the way you did?"

I nodded. "It will be like someone turned on a bright light, and you can see for the first time."

She stuck out her lower lip. "I kissed Nahuel."

Now it was my turn to look uneasy. "Oh yea? How was that?" This was SO not uncle territory. Ness sensed my discomfort, and with an evil grin, she placed a hand on my cheek. The little imp showed me the kiss. I coughed and pulled her hand away. "Well…um…it looked good."

Ness laughed. "Yea. It was. It was…just right." She held up her hand. "Want to see it again."

I couldn't say no fast enough. "Nah, I don't care too much for sappy romances."

She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Am I making a good choice?"

I sighed. "No idea ladybug. That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own." She would have to learn from this. It might be painful to watch her crash, but it was the only way to fly again. Even I knew this.

We sat together at the piano for a few more minutes. I was trying to think of ways to cheer her up. "So…did you go shopping?"

"Yea."

Ok…conversation killer. I tried again. "Did you buy anything nice?"

"Yea."

I mentally growled. "Did you enjoy your time out?"

"Yea."

What the hell. This girl was crazy. "And?"

"And?"

"Yes. And. I have so far found out you went shopping, found some nice things, and enjoyed your time out…without you telling me anything."

Ness looked at me with a strange look. "I said yea."

I waved my hand in the air. "Yea can mean, like…a thousand things."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you just say 'like'?"

My turn. "Yea."

She growled. "You're a valley girl now?"

My turn again. "Yea."

Two could play at this game. She grinned. "Fine. I get it. Yes we went shopping, I bought a lot of clothes, including this great dress that will be my first day of school outfit. Oh and mom bought me these sweet black heels, they're like…one of a kind."

Damn, I had got the girl talking. She rambled on and on about her clothes, while getting up and heading for the outside, to go show me her bags. I ambled along, adding in my required yes's and no's, and pretending I knew the difference between a Coach bag, and a Gucci one.

Edward was waiting on the porch. He grinned at me. I glared at him. Sucker must have known I would get trapped into talking clothes. He smiled again as he read my thoughts.

Grabbing his daughter's hand, he twirled her. "Ness, how about you leave Uncle Jasper alone with clothes, and go help your mom unload the mall you just bought out." Ness smiled at me.

"Ok. Thanks Uncle Jazz." She skipped off to help Bella unload the charger. Edward grinned at me.

I frowned. "She kissed Nahuel."

Edward laughed. "I know. I read your mind. She's just like her mother."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Yea. Pretty much." We sat down on the porch. "When do we leave?"

Edward thought for a second. "Next week. Bella wants to start packing tonight." I groaned. Tonight would be a LONG night if Alice decided to pack her 4 closets.

Together we sat, watching the women pull bag after bag out of the car. A new beginning awaited us once again. I would be a junior with Emmett and Rosalie. Bella, Alice and Edward would be sophomores with Nahuel, and Nessie would be the tiny freshman. I sighed inwardly. I hated junior math.

**TBC**


	6. New Beginnings

-1**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- pictures of importance in my profile. OH!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You make me happy! And again…sorry to Jacob fans. I'll write a Nessie/Jacob story just for you!**

**Chapter 6**

**New Beginnings**

School. My first time in a public school. I woke up early that morning, feeling strange in the new mansion. Throwing on my bathrobe I hurried downstairs. Of course my family was already downstairs, waiting for me. Nahuel came down momentarily afterwards, and I had a little thrill shoot through me at having him with me. My father shot me a glance. Of course he could read my mind.

I concentrated on my mother. She was sitting at the table, looking over school schedules. "Ok. We all have the same lunch together. Remember…we're enrolling as foster kids. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, Alice and Emmett are brother and sister, and you, my dear daughter will be Dad's sister." She glanced at Nahuel. "Me and you are flying solo with no siblings."

Nahuel nodded. "So what's our story?"

I thought for a moment. All this had to be accurate. Our stories had to match, had to be consistent. "How about…Jasper and Rosalie are Carlisle's nephew and niece. The rest of us can come from sad backgrounds. Um…me and dad, er…Edward," my father laughed. "Anyways. We can claim that our parents died in a terrible car crash, leaving us in foster care."

Alice nodded. "And me and Emmett can be regular foster kids who were given up by our families." Emmett grinned as he thought of why he would have been given up.

My father looked at Nahuel and my mother. "Nahuel, you feel like being a foreign exchange student?" Nahuel's lips formed a grin, and my heart stuttered for a quick second. Jasper laughed quietly behind me.

My mother stood up from her chair, and pulled her long hair out of her face. "And I'll be the outcast child who was picked up for drug dealing, and sent to live with the Cullens." Rose laughed and gave my mother a high five.

I laughed and looked at our grade assignments, and groaned. Esme chuckled at my facial expression. "Yes, sorry Nessie. You're the only freshman. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, you all are juniors, and Bella, Edward, Alice, and Nahuel, you guys get the lucky sophomore grade." My father laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry about it, Ness. You'll have your…big brother and sister, to back you up." My mom giggled and the family separated to get ready for school. Nahuel and I walked back up to our rooms, his face curious.

I noticed, and faced him. "What's up?"

Nahuel shrugged, his dark eyes meeting mine. He had yet to adapt well to a vegetarian lifestyle. "I've never had to do this before. I hope I don't mess things up."

I grinned and brushed his cheek with my finger. "You'll do fine. Just remember, humans are your friends."

He looked at me for a quick second and then burst out into laughter, his deep voice filling the hall. I blushed and he kissed my hand. "You're something else, Renesmee. And I'm glad I get to experience this with you."

We parted ways at our rooms and I quickly dressed into my new dress, slipping on a pair of black ballet pumps. Didn't want to wear heels on the first day. I was nervous, and my shaking hands gave me away as Alice came in to fix my hair.

She kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry about it, Ness. It's fun to be in high school." She looked worried for a moment though. "I had a vision last night of Jasper losing control. But I don't see how that's possible. He's been around humans for a while. I think he's just as nervous as you."

I frowned. "Will he be okay?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. We'll keep an eye on him." She pulled my hair into a fancy ponytail. "There. Just like your father. I mean brother." With a smile she flitted out of the room, and I followed her down. We had all hunted last night, so everyone's eyes were a golden hue. Except for Nahuel's and mine. Ours never really changed. My mother's eyes were mine, a deep soulful brown. Nahuel's were a dark brown, almost black, with a slightly red tint to them.

Jasper took a deep breath and handed me my school bag. I could tell he was nervous, so I grabbed his hand and showed him how much he meant to us. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

Bella came downstairs with keys. "Ok. We're taking two cars, four to a car." She tossed my father keys. "Edward drives the Volvo, Emmett drives the jeep."

**---------------------**

**EPOV**

My daughter was nervous. I could hear her and Nahuel's thoughts plain as day from where they sat behind us in the car. Nahuel was nervous because he wanted to prove himself to Ness. Ness was nervous because she was a girl, and that's just what she did. It was hard to believe she was only seven years old.

She was my baby. My precious gem. And now…she was finally experience the life I had made sure Bella had as well.

**OK. This is the end of this story. I'm writing a sequel to it. Hopefully posted sometime tomorrow. Maybe even today. Thanks for the reviews. And I hope you check out my sequel. It will be called Sanctuary.**


End file.
